


His Eyes

by Fujoshi49



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dork, Dorks, Eyes, Gay, Headcanon from tumblr, M/M, Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, eye fetish?????, i dunno, magnus bane - Freeform, malec is cute, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi49/pseuds/Fujoshi49
Summary: Alec really likes Magnus's eyes





	1. Chapter 1

Alec held his hand tight around the handle of his seraph blade as he walked around the perimeter of the room. He casually glanced at Magnus through the corner of his eye. They were currently on a mission at a werewolf restaurant to see if they had been poisoning their customers. It was a dumb mission in Alec’s mind, but it had to be done. 

“Do you think I could take a look in your kitchen?” Magnus asked, gesturing to the kitchen door. The husband begun visibly sweating while the wife stared out into the distance. “If there is nothing to hide, as you say, then a check won’t hurt anything.”

Alec wasn’t sure why Magnus came on this mission. Jace had said that Magnus would know if there was any sort of corruption. The husband nodded and lead the two into the kitchen. Magnus turned towards Alec and gave him a smile that said see? I got this.

The kitchen looked like any other restaurant kitchen to Alec. Magnus dragged his finger along a counter top. “Do you think we could look here alone?” Magnus asked, gesturing to Alec. 

“S-sure,” the husband stuttered. He grabbed his wife’s hand and lead her out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Alec turned towards Magnus.

“The husband is hiding something,” Alec said, folding his arms across his chest.

“I think so too,” Magnus replied, “The wife looked brain dead.” He walked over to the fridge and threw the doors open. 

“I’ll tell the clave,” Alec replied. He opened up a few cupboards and begun fishing through them. Nothing really struck him as odd. It was all generic cooking stuff. When he was finished, he glanced over at Magnus.  


Magnus had glamored his eyes to a boring brown. Whenever they went out in public, Magnus always glamored his eyes. Alec knew why he did it. If mundanes saw his eyes, they would freak out. At least that’s what Magnus said. Alec had brought this topic up before, many times. He had brought it up so many times that Magnus knew that he was thinking about when he caught Alec staring at his eyes.

Magnus noticed his staring and raised an eyebrow. “I glamour my eyes for the mundanes, Alexander,” Magnus said, sniffing a container. He cringed and put the container back in the fridge.

“I know,” Alec pouted. “But I like your eyes.” 

“We’ve had this talk before many times,” Magnus repeated. 

“Still,” Alec said. 

Magnus waved his fingers over his eyes, turning them blue like Alec’s. “Is that better?” he asked. 

Alec was dumbfounded. He didn’t expect Magnus to do that. Alec frowned and looked away. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” 

Magnus threw his head back and laughed.

There was a loud crashing noise. Alec jerked his seraph blade out and bolted through the kitchen doors. 

The wife’s body laid on the ground, a big slash through her neck. Alec could tell that she was already dead. Her eyes were glossed over and her skin had lost all of its color. The husband was nowhere in sight. Alec jumped over her body and ran out the back door. One end of the alley lead out into the street while the other end was a dead end. He tightened his grip on his blade and returned inside. 

He saw that Magnus was hunched over the lady’s body. “She’s been dead this entire time,” he said, standing up. Magnus walked over to where Alec stood and took the seraph blade from Alec’s hand. “I presume the husband got away?”  


"I need to contact the clave,” Alec said. He stared into Magnus’s now blue eyes. “My eyes aren’t that blue.”

“Oh contraire,” Magnus said, tucking the blade back into Alec’s belt.


	2. Chapter 2

The dead-wife-necromancer-husband case was solved rather quick, in Magnus’s opinion. The next day the husband had been found and the day after that he was put on trial. He kind of felt bad for the husband, but not really. That’s what you got for killing your wife and bringing her back, unjust punishment from shadowhunters. 

Magnus scooped up Chairman Meow from the floor and sat down on the couch. He begun flipping through his netflix list, looking for a movie to watch. The doorknob jiggled and Alec walked through. 

“Hey,” Magnus said, looking up. “How was the- what did you do to your eyes.” Alec was wearing contacts that looked like cat eyes. 

Alec shrugged and sat down next to Magnus. 

“Those are contacts right?” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah, of course,” Alec said, “what else would they be?”

Magnus looked down at Chairman Meow, completely dumbfounded. “Alec why?”

“You changed your eyes to blue,” Alec retorted. 

“Yeah but I didn’t actually spend money and time on them.”

“Why are you so shocked?” 

“I’ve never seen you do something so petty.”

“This isn’t petty.” Alec gestured to his eyes, fighting back a smile. 

“If you liked my eyes so much, you should’ve said something.”

“I did say something.”

“You should’ve said it louder.”

“This isn’t the end of the world, Magnus.”

“To me it is, Alexander.”

Alec responded by resting his head on Magnus’s shoulder. 

“What did Isabelle have to say to this?” Magnus asked.

Alec blushed and buried his face into the crook of Magnus’s neck. “She said that we’re both dorks.”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration,” Magnus said, hooking his arms around Alec’s waist. 

“Jace and Clary think so too,” Alec mumbled.

“They’re dorks,” Magnus retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're such dorks like hooonestly
> 
> that went downhill fast. I dunno what I even wrote this is such trash kill meh


End file.
